predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journey Begins
Red Star |number = 4 |image = Image: PRSLogoTemp.jpg |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = The Boss |next = The Boulder Badge (Chapter) The Boulder Badge}}“Man, let’s go already, damn it.” Hakel said, strapping the velcro across the bottom of his finger less gloves. He only wore one and it was given to him by Professor Pine, two days ago when they had been too beaten up to begin their journey. It was unknown what the glove did, other than used for gripping support of the Pokeball but Hakel knew it meant something important. Machine and Hakel woke up not only an hour ago but were ready to begin their journey; their real journey. Hakel had his Squirtle within its Pokeball, allowing it to sleep until the time was right to bring it out. Machine sorted through some random stuff, that was lying on the floor of the guest room of Professor Pine’s house. “Hold on, Hakel.” Machine said, as he pushed past clumps of paper consisting of notes for Professor Oak. Now, they belonged to Professor Pine, even though, it was still sad to see a great man die. Machine sorted through a few more paper and finally found it: his Pokedex and Pokenav lying right there. He picked both items up, grabbed Charmander, who was also inside his Pokeball resting, and turned around to Hakel. “Alright, it looks like I’ve got everything. We just have to head downstairs to see Professor Pine. I think there’s one last thing he wants to give each of us.” “Okay, let’s go then.” Hakel said, heading out of the room before Machine. Machine followed after him, heading down a few stairs to see Professor Pine and his wife, Alerce. Machine and Hakel smiled at them both, entering the kitchen at the same time. “Machine, Hakel, you’re both up. Are you ready to start your journey today?” Alerce asked, handing them both apples for a quick burst of sustenance. They both took them willingly, as they realized they were kind of hungry, needing to eat something until they got enough money to buy what they wanted. Machine bit into his first, and then took out his Pokeball. He called out Charmander and released it onto his head. He took a small butter knife from one of the draws around the kitchen and cut the apple in half giving the larger slice to Charmander. His lizard Pokemon took it happily and began gnawing down on it. Alerce smiled again, as Professor Pine invited them to sit down with him at the table. The three of them sat down around the table while Alerce began to do the dishes. A Pokemon came towards the window, as Alerce opened it up and let it rest on her shoulder. It was her Pokemon after all. “You have a Butterfree, Miss Alerce?” Machine asked politely reaching into his pocket as she turned around to him and gave him a nod. “I’ve had this ever since I was a little girl. You know, before the time of Pokemon Trainer Certifications. It’s been with me ever since. While you boys were sleeping for two days, Butterfree helped me around the house. In fact, it usually helps me out everyday.” Alerce explained making the three of them smile. Butterfree made its signature cry in response to show that it agreed. “Would you mind if we scanned it into our Pokedex’s?” Hakel asked, pulling out his dex as well. “Go ahead. The number of Butterfree is number 012.” Alerce smiled, giving them the number to enter. “Alright. Got it.” Machine and Hakel said, scanning the Butterfree. A silent, white light slowly scanned Butterfree as the female electronic spoke up once again. Butterfree, the butterfly Pokemon. Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains. ''It described, intriguing both new Pokemon Trainers. “Thanks you, Miss Alerce.” Hakel said as she nodded, turning back to do her daily chores. Machine and Hakel put their Pokedex’s away and turned back to Professor Pine who was smiling at them. “Alright, so Professor Pine, what is that you wanted to give to us today?” Charmander peeked over Machine’s head as Professor Pine pulled out twelve Pokeball’s that were lying inside of a plastic case. Professor Pine took off the top and pointed to the Pokeball’s saying, “These.” “Pokeball’s?” Machine asked. “But Professor, we’ve already chosen our-” “They’re not for that.” Professor Pine stated, confusing Hakel and Machine. “They’re not for your first Pokemon. They’re for your Pokemon in the future. They’re completely empty.” It immediately clicked into Machine’s head as he said, “I see now. These are actual Pokeballs, to catch new Pokemon with.” “Precisely, Machine.” Professor Pine nodded. “They’re yours to use, as gift from Professor Oak and I. He was supposed to give them to you before he... passed away.” “No worries, Professor Pine!” Machine said, pointing his thumb at his chest. “We’ll make Professor Oak proud with these!” “I’m glad to hear that, you two.” Professor Pine smiled. “I truly believe that you two are ready to leave on your journey. Take your Pokeball’s and begin. Don’t let me down you two and ''watch out ''for Team Rocket. They’re not some half-bit thugs who send lame threats at you. They are ruthless killers and will do anything to eliminate you if you get in their way.” “We understand. As Pokemon Trainers, we understand our mission. Whether or not we come in contact with Team Rocket is one thing but our overall goal is to get to the Pokemon League.” Hakel said, inspiring even more hope into Machine and Professor Pine. “We won’t let you down, nor we will ever forget Professor Oak’s memory. Even though it was short for us, Trainers ALL over the world go their first from him. He will never be forgotten but always missed.” Professor Pine nodded, bestowing his trusts with them. And with a final smile and nod to Professor Pine, Alerce, and Butterfree, they headed out of the Pine’s house, out to face down the challenges that lay before them. They headed directly out of Pallet Town into Route 1 where they could feel the blood of past Pokemon Trainers begin to flow endlessly through their veins. They stepped forward but someone burst from the bushes beside them. He grabbed both of their faces and knocked them backwards, making them roll towards the entrance of Pallet Town. They both jumped back up quickly and ran to the left and right of him. Machine then pointed at him and shouted, “Charmander, GO! Use scratch!” Charmander hopped off of Machine’s head and took out its claws. It made a horizontal slash ripping part of the trainer’s shirt, knocking him away from it. Hakel then threw Squirtle’s Pokeball up into the air and shouted, “Come out, Squirtle! Take down that foe with Tackle attack!” Squirtle burst out of the white light it come from and charged at the enemy that was trying to attack them. The person stood back up, waving his hands up to stop Squirtle. “Wait, stop! Guys, it’s me!” A familiar voice said. When they could actually see who it was, Hakel and Machine sighed calling their Pokemon back to their Pokeball’s. “I would have never expected you to meet us here, '''already'.” Machine said, rubbing his temples. “Rai,” Hakel said, revealing who it was. “Why the hell would you attack us without a Pokemon to defend you?” “I don’t know.” Rai said, nervously walking towards them. “I was trying to surprise you two.” “So, basically, you wanted to beat us up, take our Pokemon and use them as your own, huh?” Machine asked, growing angrier by the second as Rai stayed silent. “Oh my gosh, Rai! What the hell is the matter with you?! Why can’t you just be a good person for once?!” “Please, I never ''play the hero. You dumb shits should know that. I thought I beat that your heads when I whooped your asses in the Academy.” Rai said, acting tough once more. “Stop playing with us all the time, Rai.” Hakel said, as Rai got a nervous look on his face again, still surprised that Hakel beat him the other day. “Everyone knows that you aren’t as tough as you act. It’s just a front to build up your own, bitch ass, feeble self esteem!” “What the hell do you just say to me?” Rai asked, growing angrier. “Piss off, Rai. You can’t do 'anything '''to us now. We are certified Pokemon Trainers who could kick your ass ANYDAY now!” Hakel responded as they turned away from him. “Come back to us when you have a your ''own ''Pokemon, bitch.” Machine said, laughing at Rai’s disgusting pity. As they started to walk away from him, Rai’s anger finally blew up over his head. “You two think you’re better than me? You two aren’t anything compared to me! I steal, rape, and take whatever I want! You two still play the hero while I go around still any Pokemon I want! You two are insignificant worms that I could destroy with one finger!” Hakel and Machine stopped for a second and turned back to Rai. “You rape whatever you want? Girls must really find that attractive.” Machine said, smirking at him. “Seriously, Rai, get a damn clue. If you don’t have, which I’m sure you don’t and never will, we’ll have to show what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer.” Hakel added, as they both took out their Pokeball’s once more. “Don’t SCREW WITH ME! YOU’RE JUST WEAKLINGS!” Rai screamed as he rushed towards them like a crazy beast. Hakel sighed, and Machine chuckled, making their Pokeball’s grow larger. Then both threw them into the air, unleashing their fury onto Rai. They slammed Rai onto the ground, knocking him unconscious and leaving a small crack underneath his body where he fell. “Listen, Rai,” Machine said, whispering in his ear. “Whether or not you’re a disgusting beast, weakling, and cheater, you’re a weakling. You only used to beat kids like us at the Academy cause you know we '''couldn’t '''fight back. But now we can and you can’t stop us now. We rock, you suck, accept it bitch. No one is going to be afraid of you now.” Machine and Hakel then walked away towards the first patch of grass in front of them. The grass around them was relatively high, meaning that wild Pokemon had to be around them here. They soon got their answer. A small bird-like Pokemon with a tough demeanor stood in front of them, and probably wasn’t going to let it pass. Hakel saw interest in this Pokemon and jumped in front of Machine before he could do anything. “What are you doing, Hakel? Should we just keep moving ahead?” Machine asked, as Hakel shook his head. “No, this is our chance to catch our first Pokemon. And if you’re not going to take the chance, I’m about to catch this Pokemon.” Hakel said, as Machine shrugged and stepped back along with Charmander as it hopped onto his head. Hakel and Squirtle stood by one another, ready to catch their first teammate. “Whatever man. Just do your thing.” Machine said, allowing this battle to go on. He might as well, he may have gotten some pointers on how to catch his first Pokemon. “Alright, let’s see...” Hakel said, trying to recognize this Pokemon and its number, pulling out his Pokedex. “Ah, Pidgey! It’s number 016!” Hakel quickly entered its number and watched its description and picture pop up, spoken in the same voice. ''Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. Common in grassy areas and forests, it is very docile and will chase off enemies by flapping up sand. ''Hakel closed his Pokedex after it was finished, with Squirtle stepping in front of him. “Alright then, let’s see what we can do with this one!” Hakel said, as Squirtle got ready to attack. “Squirtle, start off with a tail whip!” Squirtle charged at Pidgey and watched its wings begin to flap. He jumped at Pidgey and swept its tail at its feet but Pidgey flew up into the air, blowing Squirtle away at its wings picked up sand at him. Squirtle stopped itself and jumped back at Pidgey, only to suffer a peck at its head. Squirtle fell back onto the ground but it was able to get back up. “Squirtle!” “Watch out, Hakel! He it comes again! Take your chance!” Machine shouted from the sidelines as Hakel looked back at the Pidgey. It was flying back at Squirtle to damage it once again. Hakel saw his chance and took it, just like Machine advised. “Squirtle! Tackle attack!” Hakel shouted, slamming his shoulder into Pidgey and then onto the ground, as hard as he could, making it faint from the sheer strength. Hakel then took out one of his spare Pokeball’s and tossed it at Pidgey, sucking it into it with a red light. The Pokeball then fell onto the ground and moved from side to side, as Hakel clenched his fist, hoping that he was going to catch this tough Pidgey. Squirtle, Machine, and Charmander stood there, anticipating the ending of this battle. Hakel succeeded. The Pokeball eventually stopped moving, making a sealing noise as it stopped. Hakel and Squirtle pumped their fists into the air, happily overjoyed that they caught their first Pokemon so easily. Hakel then went over and picked up his new Pidgey and hugged Squirtle for doing such a great job. “Alright, we did it!” Hakel shouted, as Machine smiled at Charmander. Hakel and Squirtle then gave a thumbs to one another, happy for one another. Machine and Charmander did the same to Hakel and Squirtle, ready to head on. Squirtle hopped up onto Hakel’s shoulder and they both raced through the grass, hoping to get to a Pokemon Center soon. ---- A few minutes later, after quickly rushing through the grass, with a few battles in between them, Hakel and Machine had finally made it to the first city on their journey, Viridian City. They were happy with themselves considering Charmander and Squirtle had both learned a new attack, and Hakel’s new Pidgey had also gotten a bit stronger as well. They walked into Viridian City and observed the city in its beauty. A sign stood near the entrance of the city that read, “The City of Evergreen”. It fit the city perfectly. Trees were all around them, making the smell of city amazing. They took care of the trees carefully and it made the city smell like roses and other exotic things. Aside from the smell, the city was actually relatively small. A total of six buildings stood around them. In front of the town, two normal houses stood across from one another and next to them, was the Viridian City Gym. However, it was understood to be common knowledge that the Gym there included the eighth gym badge meaning that Hakel and Machine had to come back for their final Gym Battle. In the middle of the town, stood a Trainer House, where, apparently, trainers came here to battle one another in a test of skills and to improve their own Pokemon. It was a large green and brown building, that Hakel and Machine told themselves that they would come back here for that. As they walked onto the paved street, they saw that there was a Pokemon Academy next to the Trainer House. Unlike the Red Star Academy, this Pokemon Academy was less known and only for Pokemon Trainers who wanted to become something more than Pokemon Trainers such as Pokemon Breeders or a Pokemon Scientists. Red Star Academy taught that and more. Finally, they saw it, the last building, the Pokemon Center. They knew, obviously that this was where their Pokemon could be healed. They rushed into it as soon as they saw it, and took out their Pokeball’s. “Hello! Welcome to Viridian City’s Pokemon Center! How may I help you two?” Nurse Joy asked, greeting them as they entered the center. They could instantly tell that this was the Nurse Joy that healed them just two days earlier. “Ah, Machine, Hakel, how are you doing? Have all your pains left you?” “Yes, Nurse Joy. Thank you very much for helping us out there.” Machine thanked her, smiling at her. “Don’t worry about it guys. It’s just my job!” Nurse Joy responded happily. “Anyway, it looks like you two need your Pokemon healed there. Is that the case or is it just to visit me?” “No, not just a visit,” Hakel chuckled, humoring her as well. “We actually our Pokemon healed. We just came from Pallet Town and there is a lot to deal with on the way here.” “Alright then. Place the Pokeball’s up on the scanner.” Nurse Joy said as a Chansey pressed a few buttons, revealing a scanner underneath the original desk. It was a lightly colored orange that was large enough to place six Pokemon onto it. Machine and Hakel put all of their Pokemon onto it, as Nurse Joy pressed a few buttons on a keypad next to her. Seconds later, their Pokemon were completely healed and done for the day. Hakel and Machine took their Pokeball’s feeling a warm, sensation on the bottom half, white section of the ball. “All done.” “Awesome, it’s that fast now?” Machine asked. “Yup, it’s all done.” Nurse Joy said, as Machine and Hakel smiled at her, thanking her again. “No problem. Thanks for coming to the Viridian City Pokemon Center! Don’t forget to visit me again when you two are Pokemon Champions!” “No worries, we will!” Hakel said, as they both walked out of the Center and stuffed their Pokeball’s into their pocket. Hakel then took his Pokenav and opened up the map. Once he find the right route, he pointed to it. It was on the edge of the city, making Machine nod and take the lead towards it. ---- Machine and Hakel had finally made it to their true test of skill. Pewter City, which held the first Gym Badge, the Boulder Badge. Machine and Hakel walked into the city, and headed directly to the Gym not even taking time to observe their surroundings. But, just as they were about to enter the Gym, Machine stopped both of them saying, “Wait a second. What we’re about to, won’t make it any sense.” “What do you mean?” Hakel asked. “We’re both going to go in, face the Gym Leader and see his attacks right?” Machine asked. “That can’t happen. We need to see the attacks in the battle, not before and not after. That means that only ones of us can enter the Gym at a time.” “I gotcha.” Hakel said, backing up. “You can go first.” “You sure, Hakel?” Machine asked. “Yeah, it’s cool. Like you said, we need to see it for ourselves and if I went in before you, you’d probably screw some shit or something. Besides, I want to go and check out that Museum that we passed. So, go on and beat his ass.” Hakel said, walking away from him. Machine nodded to him and opened the doors to the Gym, walking in. On the far end of the Gym, standing on a rock formation was the Gym Leader. He jumped down from the rock formation as soon as he saw Machine, ready to get into battle. The Gym area was not very large but there was a large, oval-shaped Pokeball symbol in the middle of the gym. The leader stepped towards the left side of the oval with Machine stepping to the right side. “Ah, a young trainer,” The Gym Leader said. “Do you believe you are ready for this battle?” “Of course! I have been waiting for this my entire life!” Machine said, pulling out his Pokeball for Charmander. “You seemed very eager from when you entered the Gym.” The Gym Leader said. “Before we begin, I must know, what is your name?” “The name’s Machine! And I am the one who will defeat you!” He shouted, pressing a button to make his Pokemon grow. “I see, Machine. Well, my name is Forrest and I am the Gym Leader of Pewter City!” He revealed himself as they both threw their Pokeball’s up into the air to begin their battle. “Let us begin then!” Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters